


Soft and Slow

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyguard, M/M, Mafia AU, Slow Sex, Slow kisses, Tender Sex, passionate moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story set in the lovely Mafia AU constructed by myself, @kaisterteeh, @Michaelandthegodsquad, @Somesketchyshit and @Jillus on tumblr! </p><p>Timothy struggles with insomnia. He wakes in the early hours of the morning to the sight of his appointed bodyguard shadowing over him which isn't unusual. But what is unusual for the big man of little words, is that he's...reading? </p><p>Wilhelm reads to Timothy to help Tim get to sleep, but a tender moment of simply sitting on the couch together...soon turns to a tender moment in the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Well I am in deep with Timhelm folks. This is fine.

The young brunette’s eyes rolled softly beneath heavy lids, his body stirring under expensive sheets that were warm as they tangled around his thin frame. A low groan vibrated up from the thick of his throat, sticky from apparently sleeping with his mouth open. Tim’s heterochromatic eyes slatted open, blinking several times as he was dragged from the warm embrace of sleep. 

 

Tim muttered softly to himself and wiped at his eyes irritably.

 

The young man looked to the digital clock sitting idly on the table situated to the side of the massive bed Tim curled in. The innocent red numbers flashed in the darkness, informing Tim silently that it was well past two in the morning.

 

Timothy groaned to himself and flopped over onto his back.

 

This insomnia was absolutely killing him.

 

Almost every night it was the same thing, sleep for a few hours, wake after tossing and turning, wracked with nightmares in the young hours of the morning, then toss and turn fruitlessly trying to go back to sleep until the sun rose. Same song and dance. Every night. Ever since this had all started. Ever since his normal life had been ripped apart by his long lost twin brother’s re-entrance into his life. For years he’d thought Jack to be dead, disappeared when they were but seventeen. So it had been quite unnerving when Jack had so very casually waltzed back into Tim’s life. Jack was different now, as was his world. Jack was head of a very infamous mob, moving drugs and other illegal activity. Jack’s entire reason for even contacting Tim was due to the fact that Jack believed his twin was in danger, their identical looks a problem with all the people that wanted Jack dead.

 

In a whirlwind of events Tim had been stripped of his old life by his brother’s orders and insistence on keeping Tim alive and safe. Much of it had been unwilling, Tim not quite ready to give away what he’d once had. But here he was, given his own wing in Jack’s mansion that Tim never even knew existed.

 

Tim sighed into the warm air around him.

 

He missed his freedom most here in the early hours.

 

Looking exactly like a wanted criminal had robbed him of his home, his job, his normal life. Nights like these were the ones that made him feel almost like a prisoner. A prisoner surrounded by the most lavish things he could possibly imagine.

 

He had a wardrobe full of more clothes than he’d ever owned in all his life, a library of his own, shoes that were polished and didn’t have one hole or scuff on them. He had more material things than he knew what to do with. But they didn’t feel like his…none of this felt like his…

 

Tim sat up in bed slowly, rubbing at his eyes tiredly as he debated with himself over actually getting out of bed to go get a glass of water. Tim’s eyes traced across the room, meeting with the all too familiar form that shadowed him nearly twenty four hours a day.

 

His personal bodyguard, also very generously given to him by his brother.

 

For ensured protection.

 

Not only was Tim not allowed to have his own life, but he had to be constantly babysat.

 

The hulking man sat casually on the swayback couch settled across the room from Tim’s bed. He had his suspenders dropped off his shoulders, the straps lying slack around his hips. The white button down shirt he was adorned in struggled across the breadth of his broad chest, his face stony as always. In fact Tim really hadn’t ever seen the big man smile. He’d seen him chuckle once or twice, but never more than that. His face always dropped right back into the steel mask of an expression he always wore.

 

The older man’s grey eyes flickered in the firelight, the flames still alive and dancing as they chewed on the wood provided, offering a warm glow to the room around them. Tim stared for a moment, watching the other man with curious eyes.

 

Big hands thumbed gently through a book the man had propped in his lap, eyes slowly dancing across the pages in interest.

 

He was…reading?

 

Timothy scrunched his face up slightly and tilted his head.

 

“Wilhelm?” Tim croaked softly, getting the big man’s attention.

 

“Everything ok?” Wil questioned sternly, the small book being laid immediately to his lap, his full attention hastily given to Tim.

 

Timothy sighed out heavily.

 

Anytime he so much as spoke to the big man Wilhelm always seemed to think something had to be wrong.

 

“Everything’s fine.” Tim grumbled.

 

“Need anything?” Wil questioned again ignoring Tim’s blatant eye roll.

 

“No.” Tim sighed.

 

“Just can’t sleep.” Tim followed up, voice lower.

 

Wil nodded slightly and picked the small book back up, licking his thumb subtly and turning the page with a gentle hand.

 

Timothy sat in silence, watching as Wil read, confused and intrigued at the scene before him.

 

“I didn’t know you liked to read.” Tim said softly, green and blue eyes reflecting vibrantly in the orange flames.

 

A flicker of silence hovered over the two of them for a moment, Wil’s eyes traveling over to Tim in an almost wary fashion.

 

“Afraid there’s a lot ya don’t know about me Tim.” Wil grunted in a deadpan manner.

 

Timothy chewed his lower lip as the words fell heavy in the air, filling the silent space with some sort of soft tension. The younger man slowly shoved the heavy comforters off his body and swung his legs over the side of the massive mattress.

 

As Timothy rose, his oversized, button down shirt fell over his lean hips, his boxers riding up uncomfortably beneath it. Tim adjusted slightly, pulling bright blue boxers down on his thighs and stood there for a moment, cautiously observing Wilhelm’s position on the couch. The pad of Timothy’s socks on the hardwood floor was soft and fluid, the young man crossing the room in a few shy strides and carefully settling himself down on the large antique couch as well. The young man warily side glanced at his massive counterpart, as if to gauge that the small gesture was acceptable. Tim made sure to leave at least a foot between them as he sat, the young man pulling his knees up to his chin like a small child.

 

“Mind if I sit too?” Timothy asked slowly, eyebrows rising slightly as he looked to Wilhelm guardedly.

 

“Naw.” Wilhelm muttered flipping another page quietly.

 

Tim watched the motion with slow eyes, the slender page falling into place as Wil let it go tenderly.

 

Timothy was pretty sure he’d never seen the rough man’s palms involved in a motion that was so…gentle. Tim was used to seeing Wil with those big palms around heavy weaponry, cleaning the machines diligently. Tim knew what those hands could do. He’d never seen it no, for Wil seemed to very diligently keep that part of his job away from Timothy. Tim knew what Wilhelm often did for Jack. Tim knew there was blood on those great hands that now very gently coddled the paperback book like a parent would a child.

 

“Would you…read to me?” Tim whispered.

 

Wilhelm glanced up from the pages of the over worn book and cocked a thick eyebrow at the young man. Tim sat expectantly as his glossy eyes glittered in the fire, his hair wild from sleep and his baggy shirt hanging loosely around his thin arms.

 

Tim quickly backpedaled when he did not receive an answer from the older man within a couple of seconds.

 

“I mean…I-…you don’t have to-“ Tim began to stutter out shyly, his nervous palm coming to scratch at the nape of his neck before Wilhelm cut him off promptly.

 

“Sure.” Wil grunted shrugging his big shoulders up casually.

 

Tim clenched his mouth closed quickly and twiddled his thumbs together awkwardly. Wilhelm flattened the book out slightly and after clearing his throat softly the bodyguard began to read, his voice rough and deep. Though the words were soft, the tenor of Wilhelm’s voice seemed to mold them into coarse little things. Tim listened appreciatively to the low rumble of Wil’s voice, each word kissing Tim’s ears pleasantly.

 

“… _ She can smell its breath as the beast steps close, heady and warm as it comes forth in an exhale that carries earthy scents of nickel and soil. She should be afraid, or so she has always been told. By word of mouth, by telling of tale, all the old stories tucked away in ancient pages gathering dust, they all tell her she should be afraid. But she isn’t. Somehow, fear just seems to flutter barely out of her slender fingers like a winged creature on the low breeze. Her eardrums crack as she swallows, and her eyes go wide to soak in the form before her.”  _ Wilhelm reads lowly.

 

Timothy’s eyes were globular as he watches the bigger man diligently, leaning in just slightly as he listens intently. Wil cracks his neck as he paused and then read on.

 

“… _ The beast stands much taller than her, her neck craning just to look into its lost eyes. Yellow irises glimmer like molten gold in the low light of the room, curious, intelligent as they observe her slender face. Its eyes are almost kind as they watch, as they take in, as they learn. Almost. They stand there in the kitchen that belongs to the home her father before her built and there is no sound but their breathing. One rough, one soft, both labored for different reasons. Blue against yellow its eyes are familiar. She knows it. She knows the beast. She knows him. The light shimmering through the large window glistens on silvery fur that falls in waves over lean muscle and soft features. He is beautiful this way, she thinks to herself. He is beautiful and he is dangerous. She cannot tear her eyes away if she wanted. She has to look, she has to see him.” _

Wilhelm paused once more, Timothy shifting at his side, the young man getting closer as to look over the top of the small novel, wanting to see the words as Wil read them. 

 

Wil snorted softly in amusement.

 

_ “…The beast does not move, for seconds, for minutes, still as stone, hard as bone. Heavy lips curl up, showing her rows of pearly teeth that glisten in the light of the fat moon. A whine comes after, low, pained, sorry. She breathes in deep, oxygen filling her lungs and her long lashes kiss at the rounds of her cheeks. She forgives him, as she always will, as she always has. She whispers his name, the words warm and pleasant as they roll from her tongue. So many times she’s said such a name, breathless, angry, wanting, waiting she’s said those syllables. For the last time, she just has to taste the letters, one last time. And the beast falls upon her, teeth and claws against soft, pale flesh, tearing like knives. There is no time for sound from her breast, for time is gone. Blood spatters over worn wood floorboards, red, glistening, once so very alive. But the beast hungers and the hunt is over, far too easy with no sport to be had. The beast rears back heavy head, lungs giving a loud mournful cry that may or may not understand what it has done.”  _ Wilhelm breathed, finishing the chapter and looking to Tim.

 

Timothy’s face was mournful, carefully listening to each and every word as it came from the pages.

 

“Why would you want to read something so horrible?” Timothy questioned after a long pause.

 

Wilhelm sighed and traced his finger over the page's’ edge.

 

“Helps me convince myself that I’m not that much of a monster.” Wilhelm whispered gruffly.

 

Timothy paused, watching the other man with keen, sad, understanding eyes.

 

“You aren’t a monster.” Tim said softly, shrugging his slender shoulder up.

 

Wil chuckled slightly.

 

“Always seein’ the best in people Tim.” Wil grunted shaking his head.

 

Tim smiled and looked down at the floorboards shyly, wiggling his toes in the heavy fleece socks covering his bare feet.Silence settled over the two men gently, the fire crackling and licking shadows over the floor and walls like some living thing. Tim sucked in a slow breath, savoring the warm smell of cinnamon that the air carried from some unknown source. The young man felt his pulse throbbing against his throat as nerves crept their way up from his depths. Butterflies stirred in the pit of his stomach and everything suddenly seemed so very alive, so very vivid, and so very beautiful.

 

Before Timothy could give himself time to second guess he leaned over to the bigger man beside him and gently kissed his gruff cheek. Wilhelm seemed to freeze as the young man’s lips touched his grizzled face, heavy with three day old stubble gone untended. The rough man’s eyes flicked to Timothy, the brunette’s cheeks full of vibrant color as he sat wide eyed, as if in disbelief that he really had allowed himself to do something so compulsive.

 

“Wilhelm-I…I’m sorry…I don’t know…what came over me.” Tim stuttered quickly, his words running together like jumbled things.

 

Wilhelm blinked a couple of times, face unreadable as always, eyes cold, mouth but a hard line across his gruff features.

 

Suddenly the older man reached out a large palm, fingers sliding along the kid’s slender jaw line in a way that was both explorative and a slight bit shy if Tim dare say it. Wil’s thumb traced over Tim’s plump bottom lip, the soft skin red from Timothy biting it just a few too many times as they’d sat on the couch.

 

Tim made to open his mouth, determined to stutter out more excuses as to why he’d done something so out of line, but Wilhelm gently presses his thick finger to the young man’s lips.

 

“Shh.” Wilhelm instructed lowly.

 

Tim clenched his jaw nervously and did as instructed.

 

Timothy could feel his heart in his throat as those familiar steely eyes searched him over, taking him in from nose to toes, sweeping over his every feature in a slow, easy fashion.

 

The older man tilted Tim’s chin backward with a firm hand and the young man could feel all his breath leave him in one fleeting moment.

 

With that Wilhelm’s lips pressed firmly against Tim’s, mouth warm and pleasant. Tim’s eyes widened with the initial shock of the advancement his body catching fire, his hands suddenly feeling clammy. But as Wilhelm pulled Timothy closer on the large couch, he couldn’t help but to let his eyelids slide closed, allowing himself to sink into the moment at hand. Tim pushed into the kiss softly, mouths moving together in perfect rhythm, neither man too eager to speed things up, simply allowing the slow, lazed kiss to play out as it should. Wilhelm’s teeth captured Tim’s bottom lip just barely, getting a low, embarrassing sound from the back of the young man’s throat.

 

Tim slowly opened his eyes as he felt Wil pull away slightly, the bigger man’s lips just centimeters from his. Their eyes met in a way that was like catching fire, Tim’s senses coming alive in the heated moment, two gazes crashing together viciously. Wil’s thumb gently smoothed over Timothy’s jawbone, the gruff man silently observing, watching, and waiting.

 

“Is this…ok?” Tim whispered softly, eyes darting down to Wil’s collar, then back to his steely orbs.

 

“Dunno, is it pretty boy?” Wilhelm grunted, cracking a small grin.

 

Tim felt his skin tingle at the sight of the other man’s playful smile. Something so rare, so unseen, yet so genuine as it was offered to Timothy.

 

“I just…you’re my…bodyguard…do you think Jack would be upset?” Timothy said in a hushed tone.

 

“I really don’t care much about what Jack thinks right now Tim.” Wil huffed lowly.

 

A big palm snaked around the back of Tim’s slender waist, loose shirt creasing under heavy fingers as Wil tightened his grip just slightly. Tim felt a small tug as Wil prodded the young man forward with an insistent palm, grinning wolfishly all the while. All the breath in Tim’s lungs left him with a winded sound, his fingers gently spreading over the front of Wil’s white shirt, the second button having come undone, exposing peppered grey chest hairs.

 

Tim swallowed like he’d forgotten how and felt his pulse thundering through his veins.

 

For a moment he wasn’t quite sure if this was actually an elaborate dream or reality.

 

That question was quickly supplied an answer as Wilhelm’s mouth melded against Tim’s once more, and it was far too warm and far too real to be any kind of fever dream. Big palms found hold on the soft pads of Tim’s hipbones, wrinkling his nightshirt around them carelessly. Tim was too lost in the heat of the quickly escalating kiss to realize he was steadily being pulled into the large man’s lap.

Tim clumsily spread his lean legs across Wil’s thick thighs, the seat of the gruff man’s lap warm and pleasant as Tim settled. Tim’s cheeks radiated with a dense hue of blush, the color spreading to the tips of his ears and down his throat. Wil licked along the inside of Tim’s mouth, their bodies seeming desperate for closeness as the kiss deepened. Tim’s slim fingers searched over the space between Wil’s shoulder blades where his dress shirt pulled tight, digits exploring, touching, wanting.

 

Wil broke for breath, sucking in a good lungful of air as he looked to Tim with a hungry tint in his eyes. Tim’s thin boxers left little material between him and Wil’s thigh, his deteriorating state being unwillingly announced by the growing line of his eager cock. Wil shifted just slightly, grey slacks soft as the material slid against the meet of Tim’s thighs. Tim allowed a low sound to fall from his pretty lips and ducked his head just slightly.

 

Wil’s arms were big around Tim’s body, the bulk of the other man making Tim look so very small in comparison. With a grunt and a tight grip on Tim’s hips the other man was standing, taking the young brunette with him whether Tim liked it or not. Tim instinctively wrapped his ankles around Wil’s waist and clung to the other man’s thick neck for dear life.

 

The surroundings of the room were a blur as Tim was hauled from the couch and carried across the room as if he weighed nothing at all. The sheer display of power had Tim’s breath running shallow and quick. Wilhelm was just so big, and  _ strong.  _ The sense of animalistic power bubbling just beneath the skin was enough to bring any sane man to his knees. Tim could feel the tendons in Wil’s neck working beneath his palm as he was taken away, to a destination he was uncertain of…but he had several guesses.

 

Suddenly Wilhelm dropped Tim out of his grip, the free fall short before Tim’s back thudded against the familiarity of his mattress. Tim grunted as the wind was knocked from his lungs, his eyes darting up to the Wilhelm’s hulking form as he stood by the bed.

 

With a gentle hand the grey haired man pushed Tim’s knees apart, smiling softly as Tim let his left leg fall to the bed limply. The young man’s shirt rode up as he stretched his arms lengthwise, the thin material pooling around his lower abdomen, allowing a hint of caramel skin and soft chocolate hairs to peek out. Tim’s boxers did little to hide his livid erection, the material stretched over the outline of his swollen cock. The young brunette bit his lip in embarrassment, eyes scrunching shut as Wilhelm soaked him in. He hadn’t meant to get this aroused this quickly…but if Timothy was going to be completely honest…it had been a while since he’d gotten pleasure from a source that wasn’t his own hand.

 

Wilhelm’s broad thumb pressed into the inside of Tim’s thigh, getting hold of the soft flesh sternly. His explorative hand kneaded the meat of the young man’s leg, the skin paler than the rest of his body from the lack of sunlight.

 

It was nearly painful just how pretty the young brunette was.

 

Wilhelm hadn’t thought twice about the kid at first. He was just a job. And a job that held striking similarities to his boss no less. But as the months wore on, Wilhelm spending his time in constant company with the strange young man he slowly began to see less and less of Jack within Timothy. Tim was soft spoken and shy, he avoided conflict and Wilhelm was pretty sure the kid hadn’t so much as harmed a fly in all his life.

 

Wilhelm found himself observing the way Tim saw things with a diligent eye. The way the young man always drank his tea in this ridiculous mug with birds printed on its ceramic surface, the way the young man spent a lot of time in the kitchen baking various sweets that he never really ate himself but shared with everyone else in the house. Tim’s eyes sparkled with a certain sense of wonder that his brother’s did not. Jack’s eyes only ever sparkled when he was in the midst of torturing or interrogating. Tim liked to watch the sun go down from the back porch, and he liked to go for morning runs, ones in which Wilhelm had become accustomed to joining him on.

 

He knew Timothy had been wary of his constant presence at first. He realized Timothy felt offended and restricted by Wil’s constant surveillance. But Jack’s word was law and neither man dared go against it. Wil really had been slightly against it as well. He wasn’t a babysitter; he was used to more action than having to keep Jack’s brother safe and sound.

 

But the job had seemed to grow on both men.  

 

Wilhelm found himself looking forward to their morning run through the park. He found himself not minding staying up until the late hours of the night with Timothy. He found himself more and more drawn to the young man in ways he hadn’t truly expected. It had been a long time since he’d felt anything like this. He was supposed to be stone, to be unshakeable…but the beautiful brunette with the freckle dusted cheeks had his heart sputtering in his chest.

 

Wilhelm’s touch slowly left Tim’s leg as the big man busied his fingers with unbuttoning his dress shirt casually. One after the other the small clasps were undone, his clothing yawning open to reveal a wide, defined chest and heaving abdomen, flesh tight over bulging muscles earned by running from law and criminals alike. Tim’s breath caught in his throat as he watched from the mattress, leaning up on slender elbows, fists curling in messy sheets.

 

Wilhelm shrugged out of the no doubt expensive material and let it drop to the floor in a graceful pool. Timothy’s eyes wandered over the newly exposed flesh of the big man. Tim could see Wil’s chest rise with each heavy breath he took, the heavy muscle interrupted by many scars running like lightning over the gruff man’s form.

 

Wilhelm’s attention went to his trousers, the catches coming undone under quick fingers, the material promptly being shoved down his strong hips. Tim felt like each movement was happening in slow motion, his bleary eyes watching with absolutely interest as the clothing came off, the massive man standing nude and unabashed before him. Wilhelm’s heavy cock stood at half attention, waking to the gorgeous sight of the wanting young man before him.

 

Wilhelm was pretty sure he could  _ hear  _ Timothy swallow.

 

Wil chuckled under his breath and pressed one knee onto the mattress, the bedding dipping with his immense weight. In a few well placed movements Wilhelm was hovering over the lean young man dauntingly, lips finding Tim’s once more. Timothy looped limp arms around his counterpart’s shoulders, his ankles locking on big hips and pulling Wilhelm farther down onto the bed.

 

The big man rolled his hips into Tim’s his hardening cock sliding over the soft fabric of Tim’s boxers, getting a soft whine from the brunette as he parted their lips. The young man arched into Wil’s touch as the bodyguard’s fingers came to start unbuttoning the front of Tim’s nightshirt, their lips forming together hard and warm.

 

Tim’s heart raced in the confines of his chest with each button that came undone, exposing more soft caramel skin with each motion. Wil lifted slightly, lips parting from Tim’s, allowing the young man to sit forward and shrug the wrinkled clothing off onto the bedding.

 

Wilhelm paused for a moment, rough, calloused hand sliding the length of timothy’s torso, feeling the young man take in a sharp, shaky breath beneath the touch.

 

Tim huffed out the breath he was holding as Wil’s fingers traced up his collar, eventually wresting on the curve of his jaw, cupping there in a way that was far too gentle for the massive man.

 

“You’re real pretty Tim.” Wilhelm grunted, the statement followed up by a tender smile.

 

Timothy gaped up at the silver haired man dumbly, mouth coming open just slightly.

 

“T-Thanks…” Tim stuttered shyly and adverted his eyes quickly.

 

Wilhelm ducked his head, shifting on the mattress slightly, sheets crinkling, firelight bathing the two men in red and oranges brilliantly. Tim vaulted into Wilhelm’s advancements, those same warm lips that had only seconds before ravaged Tim’s mouth moving to the flat plain of the brunette’s chest. Several sporadic freckles were spread across the lithe tawny skin, Wil taking the time to kiss at each one before moving on.

 

Tim let go of a slight hiss that whistled between his gnashed teeth as Wil pampered him in slow, precise kisses. The fire lit in Timothy’s gut was threatening to burn him down to the ground. He’d be nothing more than charred bones after much more of the gentle touches from his partner. Things like Wilhelm were not supposed to be tender. Wilhelm who handled weapons like they were old friends. Wilhelm who’d been known to choke men with his bare hands.

 

Now those same hands so very carefully cradled around Tim, holding him close, sliding around to the dip of his back and coaxing him closer. Tim’s eyes rolled closed as Wilhelm’s lips explored over his navel, down the soft patch of dark hairs running below the hem of his boxers, stopping there for a moment, leaving Tim writhing in anticipation.

 

Tim cracked one eye open when the touch of his partner’s lips ceased and met eyes with Wilhelm, the older man grinning cheekily up at him. Tim swallowed thickly, Adams apple bobbing with the action. Wil hitched his thumbs into the hem of Tim’s boxers and dragged the thin material downward, inch after painstaking inch, exposing Tim’s untamed brunette hairs.

 

Timothy blushed brightly and immediately wished he’d done some form of shaving beforehand. Maybe tidied up a bit. He just had never expected for all of  _ this  _ to be happening.

Wilhelm tugged the undergarments down with a firm yank, allowing Timothy’s cock to spree free unbridled. Tim covered his face with his hands shyly, his cheeks heating up wildly at just how painfully  _ hard  _ he already was. Wil seemed to sense the young man’s unease and gently reached up to pry Tim’s fingers apart.

 

Timothy peeked through his spread of digits, green eye glistening beneath shadows, a deep set frown on his face.

 

“Why ya hiding pretty boy?” Wil chuckled as he took Tim’s hands and pinned them on either side of the young man’s ears, pressing them into soft sheets.

 

Tim bit his lip and avoided Wil’s eyes timidly.

 

Wil leaned in dangerously close, warm breath pouring over Tim’s sensitive throat.

 

“Let me see those pretty eyes Tim.” Wil growled lowly, his tone nothing more than a rumbling vibration in his throat.

 

Tim blinked slowly, lashes kissing the rounds of his cheeks as Wilhelm’s mouth found the thrum of his pulse. The kiss was like electricity being sent through his bones, snaking through his every nerve like a lighting thing, his cock throbbing in interest with the touch.

 

Wilhelm sucked Tim’s throat softly, tongue lapping a wet trail to the lobe of the young man’s ear where he took it into his teeth. Tim groaned and tilted his neck to the side willingly, offering Wilhelm more skin to work with. Wilhelm kissed the space just below Tim’s ear gently before blowing a hot expel of breath over the sensitive area.

 

Wilhelm dropped his hips slightly, settling between Tim’s slender legs, rutting his now massive erection against Tim’s. Tim cried out, the sound clipped and strained, cracking off into a shaky moan. Tim’s cock wept down itself, thick tear of precome sliding down his slit and running his length lazily.

 

The bigger man grinned maliciously, cheeks turning upward in amusement as he took his heavy cock in hand, lending several self indulgent strokes, pulling foreskin back to reveal deep, crimson, glistening glans. Wilhelm opened the thick of his palm and wrapped it around both his and his partner’s livid cocks, pressing their heads together tightly. Tim squirmed at the advancement and threw his head back wildly, fingers finding hold on Wilhelm once more.

The gruff man’s skin was uneven beneath Tim’s finger pads, many proud scars spread over the tan flesh like wicked things. Wilhelm wore them like medals of Honor, unashamed, proud, and strong.

 

Timothy squeaked out the other man’s name, the word barely audible as it came through his teeth.

The syllables felt heady on his loose tongue, sweet, earthy and  _ right. _

 

And so Timothy said it again, running the name over his teeth, testing the taste diligently.

 

Louder the young man cried Wilhelm’s name desperately, his need to say it coming on stronger with each of Wilhelm’s slow strokes. Timothy’s livid erection leaked fluid down into the downy hairs on his stomach, his breath hitching as just how much  _ larger  _ Wilhelm’s cock was than his. Wilhelm’s erection was thick and profound as it was squeezed against Timothy’s, the size difference enough to make the young man shudder.

 

Tim’s fingernails scraped across Wilhelm’s broad shoulders, leaving small red marks in their wake.

 

“You got a condom kid?” Wilhelm whispered in Tim’s ear.

 

Tim’s lazy eyes rolled open as he suddenly realized what he was being asked.

 

The young man cursed beneath his breath and grimaced.

 

He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d bought condoms and was sure there wasn’t a spare one to be had. Tim mentally searched through his recollection of where one might be hiding, eventually coming up empty.

 

Tim shook his head feebly and frowned at Wil.

 

Wilhelm chuckled and ran his thumb over Tim’s bottom lip fondly.

 

“I can go grab one…” Wilhelm grunted and Tim’s fingers tightened on him with the words as if the young man did not want him to go.

 

Tim’s eyes seemed to oppose any option that meant Wilhelm leaving their current position.

 

“…or I don’t have to…” Wilhelm whispered into the shell of Tim’s ear.

 

Timothy shivered and craned his neck just slightly, a small grin tugging on his lips.

 

“Y-You…don’t have to…if you don’t want to…” Tim stuttered feebly.

 

Wilhelm laughed long and low, nuzzling his stubble ridden chin against Tim’s.

 

“Without it is pretty boy.” Wilhelm snarled.

 

“Got lube?” Wilhelm huffed out gruffly.

 

Tim nodded feebly and nodded toward the top drawer.

 

Too many nights alone had left him with a half empty bottle of lube stuffed between his socks and reading material. Wilhelm kneeled upward for a moment, just long enough to yank to drawer wide and fished the small bottle out with a triumphant smile.

 

Tim watched with glassy eyes as the big man popped the cap with a satisfying little click and drizzled the cold liquid down his thick cock with a small hiss. The wet sounds of Wilhelm lathering his shaft diligently kissed at the young man’s ears. Tim was pretty sure his heart wasn’t just beating anymore it was  _ booming _ . So loud that every pulsation echoed through his head, bounding off the walls of his skull and back again. Everything was just so  _ vivid.  _ So new. So exciting and arousing. Like the drop before a freefall, the small fractions of a second before a great leap.

 

Tim bucked slightly, knee snapping backward as Wil’s cold fingers brushed his puckered entrance. Wilhelm was slow in his prodding, forefinger circling the tight entrance curiously. Tim gasped into the warm air as Wil’s digit parted overly tight muscles, prodding for entrance, stretching Tim gently. Wil took his time as he prepared the pretty young man, stroking Tim’s inner walls generously, brushing over his internal weakness skillfully.

 

Tim’s back left the bed gracefully as he mewled out loudly.

 

Wilhelm pressed Tim backward into the mattress, fingers being slowly replaced by the big man’s thick head. Tim sighed and buried his face in the crook of Wilhelm’s neck as the older man added another inch slowly. The older man was massive, stretching Tim wide as he entered. The burn spread down Tim’s spine causing him to screw his eyes shut tight, teeth clamped together until his jaw ached.

 

Wilhelm huffed out shakily, keeping himself steady on his elbows as he allowed Timothy to adjust.

 

“You ok?” Wilhelm rasped.

 

Tim nodded and dug his nails into Wil’s back harder.

Wilhelm let go of a long breath, eyes slipping closed as he struggled to keep himself from simply thrusting into the young man mercilessly. He was just so very  _ tight. _

 

Tim shifted beneath Wilhelm, boring downward, wanting more of Wil’s thick cock greedily. The older man pressed himself forward, adding a little more at a time until he was fully inserted within the gorgeous young man. The tightness around Wil’s length was nearly too much as he huffed into Tim’s hair, the sensations rippling up through his massive body.

 

The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, huffing into each other’s personal space, eyes hooded lazily, mouths parted, cheeks flushed. For the first time Tim saw a hue of color across Wilhelm’s broad face. Just a subtle dusting, but still it was there all the same.

 

Wilhelm gripped Tim’s thigh firmly, folding it slightly as he rolled his hips into the young man. Tim moaned into the silence of the room, the older man’s thickness hitting just the right spots internally. It was so good, too good. Tim was so thankful for their lacking of a condom; it felt so  _ raw  _ this way. So close, so personal, so  _ right. _

 

Wil found a slow, steady pace as his hips rutted forward, causing Tim to gasp out feebly.

Their mouths found each other’s hard, Wil’s hips keeping their leisurely pace skillfully. Tim kissed the bigger man like it was the last thing he’d ever do, feverishly, needy, and rough. Suddenly nothing else mattered around them. It didn’t matter that Tim was being far too loud, his moans singing out through the high ceilings of his room. It didn’t matter that someone could hear. Timothy doubted any of the other occupants of the home would be up at this hour anyway. He didn’t much care if they did. Wil’s body around him felt large and safe, their bodies sliding and moving against each others in the low light.

 

The dark forms danced across the floorboards as the fire licked and jumped, Tim and Wil’s shadows splayed across the grand wall like a fine painting.

 

Wilhelm’s breathing was ragged against Tim’s throat, heavy and labored with each slow roll of his hips. Each motion felt like a well choreographed dance, hands brushing, slender legs wrapped around firm hips, kisses frantic and eyes mere slits.

 

Wilhelm’s name became a prayer on Timothy’s thin lips, repeated over and over again as if begging for repentance. Tim’s cock bobbed before him shamelessly, more thick fluid leaking down onto his slightly folded stomach.

The moments seemed to tick by at a beautifully slow pace, all time getting lost in the heated moment. Between their hips meeting pointedly, their bodies moving against one another’s their sense of time seemed to slip away into the shadows. Wilhelm rutted against them, thrusting into his lean body soft and slow, drawing the moment out for as long as he possibly could. He just wanted to have the pretty young man, he wanted to touch and feel every inch of him. Things like this couldn’t be rushed in his opinion; this was something that had to be slowly painted like an old masterpiece.

 

After what felt like hours, days even Tim could feel the tight heat in his groin threatening to come undone around him. His thighs tightened around his partner, his fingers gripping like his life depended on it.

 

“ _ I-I’m close…”  _ Tim panted out feebly.

 

Wilhelm’s hips snapped into Tim’s faster then, with purpose, his palm wrapping around the young man’s painfully swollen cock. A few strokes, a well placed thumb sliding underneath his sensitive head and Timothy was leaving the bed with a shout and a buck of hips. White fluid roped up the young man’s heaving chest, cock expelling all it had to give as he toppled right over the edge of his finish. Tim’s fingers were buried in Wilhelm’s peppered locks, the brunette mewling and moaning into the tepid space between them.

 

Tim was tight around Wilhelm’s shaft, muscles contracting with orgasm, making the big man nearly go weak at the knees. His hips thrust into Tim with more force, stuttering and sloppy as he raced to his own much needed end.

 

Wilhelm finished with his nose buried in the young man’s neck, snarling out curses and prayers as he gave several more half hearted thrusts. Timothy shuddered at the wet rush of his partner finishing inside of him, pumping him full and warm. The young man’s eyes slid closed heavily as he panted into the other man, his fingers twitching and legs falling limp.

 

Wilhelm groaned loudly as he lifted up on his elbows, tired eyes looking down at Timothy’s spent form with a certain sense of pride. The bigger man slowly pulled himself from the confines of Tim’s tight body, getting a moan and a sigh from the lethargic brunette. Some of Wilhelm’s plentiful finish ran lazily from Tim’s pulsing entrance, threatening to pool on the bed sheets. Wilhelm lifted up and gently pulled a handful of tissues from the holder on Timothy’s bedside table, taking his time as he cleaned the young man accordingly.

 

Timothy gently curled up in the sheets that now carried the faint musk of sex and sweat, a satisfied purr coming from his throat. Tim half wondered if the bigger man would simply leave him be then, go back to his post on the couch and that would be the end of it. But he didn’t. Instead the older man settled himself back into Timothy’s bed, bigger form sliding beneath heavy comforters, pressing up against Tim’s body snugly. Timothy sighed into the warmth created by Wilhelm’s big arms around him, sleep suddenly becoming a main priority for his worn body.

 

“Think you’ll be able to sleep now?” Wilhelm whispered into the young man’s ear.

 

Tim nodded feebly, and within moments the young man had drifted off into slumber.

The next morning the amber haired man that occupied the other, more massive wing of the home was up out of bed early. He left Jack still sprawled in their comforters, the older man dead to the world, never so much as stirring as Rhys left the bed. Rhys threw on a massive, overly gaudy robe, the neck and sleeves lined with fur that no doubt belonged to some sort of endangered animal that cost a pretty penny on Jack’s end. But nothing was too expensive for his prized pet.

 

Rhys slipped on his slightly heeled fuzzy slippers and quietly sashayed out of the massive bedroom, robe flowing easily behind him.

 

His heels clicked across hardwood floor as he journeyed from one wing to the other. It was early in the morning, but his body refused to sleep a wink longer, and so in his usual fashion he decided to start the day by conversing with Jack’s twin brother, whom he figured would also be up at this hour. Timothy and Rhys had become fast friends since being forced to live in each other’s presence. Timothy was shy and soft spoken, but that hadn’t deterred Rhys from wiggling his way into the timid twin’s good graces.

 

Rhys couldn’t wait to tell Timothy all about the evening previous, he and Jack having been out very late to some lavish party. The amber haired man sniggered as he recollected the memories of all of the stuck up, bloated bags of bullshit he had to converse with the night before. He knew Timothy would get a giggle out of that.

 

Rhys sauntered up the stairs to Timothy’s door, finding it to be slightly cracked…which was unusual.

 

Tim usually kept his door locked tight and Rhys would have to call and coax him through the thick wood. Unless Wilhelm was around, then the door was left cracked so the bodyguard could easily keep watch on the hallway as well.

 

Rhys shrugged, maybe the bodyguard had stayed the night watching over Timothy. It was a good assumption considering Rhys and Jack had been gone most the night previous. When Jack was gone, Wilhelm was always on duty to watch over Timothy.

 

The slender young man pushed open the cracked door just slightly, building up his signature ‘good morning’ sing song voice he always used to summon Tim, whether he be sleeping or not, but as Rhys soaked in the scene before him the words stopped dead on his tongue.

 

His heterochromatic eyes widened as he soaked in the tangle of bodies laid over Tim’s bedding, sheets draped around nude forms, legs tangled together like one entity. Wilhelm was sprawled on the bed, one thick arm draped over his head as Timothy slept in the crook of the big man’s arm, both completely consumed by slumber.

 

Rhys covered his mouth, a cheeky smile spreading over his lips as his eyes followed the trail of strewn clothing on the floorboards.

 

Rhys chuckled to himself and quietly retreated out of the bedroom, clicking the door closed softly behind him.

 

The amber haired man paused in the doorway and sniggered to himself, gracefully heading off to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He figured he’d keep this little secret to himself for now, he didn’t exactly know how Jack would handle knowing that his most ruthless right hand man was screwing his precious twin brother.

 

Rhys wrapped his robe tighter around his lean body.

 

Just another interesting morning he supposed.

  
  



End file.
